1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrated monolithic switch for high voltage applications. More particularly, the invention relates to drivers for gas panel displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas panel displays require voltages of the order of 100 to 200 volts to write, erase and sustain information on the display. The information is displayed by selectively applying high voltages to row and column conductors of the matrix of cross points incorporated into the panel. Each cross point is controlled by a set of high voltage switches, one switch controlling an "x" input and the other switch controlling a "y" input. Logic decoders select the "x" and "y" switches for write or erase modes of the panel.
Integrated semiconductor switches for high voltage applications, e.g. gas panel displays are known in the art as evidence by U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,739. Typically, such integrated switches translate a low level signal to the required high voltage. The output is the algebraic sum of a periodic sustaining voltage and a level converted logic signal. The signal translation requires, however, that the integrated switches for the "x" and "y" drivers be of different conductivity types, i.e. one NPN and the other PNP. Integrated high voltage switches that are of the same conductivity type and do not algebraically combine signals for certain modes of operation would contribute to lower cost and improve reliability for gas panel displays and the like.